


Sweet valentines love

by Immortal_hxh_warrior



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Bottom Killua Zoldyck, Chocolate, Embarrassed Killua Zoldyck, Gay Gon Freecs, Gay Killua Zoldyck, M/M, Minor Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, NSFW Art, Nen (Hunter X Hunter), POV Gon Freecs, POV Killua Zoldyck, Pegging, Short & Sweet, Shotacon, Smut, Top Gon Freecs, Valentine's Day Fluff, content approved by S.C.A.R
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortal_hxh_warrior/pseuds/Immortal_hxh_warrior
Summary: A short Gon and Killua story for Valentine's Day based around an old Valentine's NSFW commission of mine
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck
Kudos: 15
Collections: Sin Corps





	Sweet valentines love

**Author's Note:**

> Name of the artist is PADM. You can find him on Pixiv.net

_**Gon's POV** _

"Hello, Leorio?"

"Yeah, Gon? What's up?"

"I need your help. Valentine's day is tomorrow and I really wanna do something special for Killua, but I don't know what though."

"Why not just buy him some chocorobo-kun robots? You know Killua loves sweets."

"No way. Valentine's day is special and besides." I looked over and saw the mountain of chocolate robot boxes that Killua bought.

<https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/805192542094098482/810619652258267153/Screenshot_20210209-011024_YouTube.jpg>

"I think Killua's had more than his fair share of sweets this month."

"Yeah, I can believe that." Leorio laughed. Everyone knew about Killua's obsession with sweets, especially when it came to anything chocolate related.

"Okay then, how about this?" I listened carefully as Leorio explained to me of his plans with Kurapika on Valentine's day and suggested that I do something similar with Killua.

"Really? You think Killua will like that?"

"Of course! Killua will definitely love that more than all of the chocolate in the world."

I wasn't too sure about the chocolate part, but I trusted Leorio.

"Okay. I'll go with that. Thanks, Leorio. I appreciate it."

"No problem buddy. Happy to help." I hung up and began to get things up for tomorrow.

"I can't wait for tomorrow. This is gonna be the best Valentine's day ever."

* * *

**_Next day_ **

**_Killua's POV_ **

"Hey Gon. What is it? I'm kinda busy." Not really. I was just buying up all the chocorobo-kun robots in the convenience store around the block.

"I need you to come home right away."

"Why?"

"Just do it." Before I could respond the idiot had already hung up on me.

"Damn baka. This better be good." I sighed as I paid the cashier and carried with me three bags full of sweets back to the apartment me and Gon were staying at.

 _'Gon better have a good reason for making me come home early.'_ I was hoping to buy more sweets, but I guess I can buy more tomorrow.

Once I reached our place, I unlocked the door and placed the bags on the counter in the kitchen.

"Hey! I'm home now!" I shouted, but got no response.

"Yo Gon! I'm here! Where are you?!" Again I shouted and this time the idiot finally responded.

"I'm in your room! Come on up! I got a surprise for you" A surprise? In my room? What exactly was he planning?

I climbed up the steps and walked towards my room. When I opened the door, I nearly fainted at what I saw lying on my bed

"G-G-Gon?" I stuttered. Gon was completely in the nude, with heart shaped pillows, and tiny Hershey kisses scattered across the bed. It also had pink sheets for some reason.

"Happy Valentine's day, Killua!" He smiled.

 _'Valentine's day? Damn. How could I forget? This is bad.'_ Gon must have known what I was thinking seeing as he quickly got off the bed and embraced me with a hug.

"It's okay Killua. I had a feeling you might have forgotten about Valentine's day so I went ahead and came up with something for both of us." I could hardly pay attention to anything Gon was saying. Considering the fact he was hugging me while _naked!_

"Hey, Killua? What's wrong? Do you have a fever? Your face is all red." He placed his hand on my forehead while I stood still blushing like hell.

"I-I'm fine. So you think you could, umm, q-quit hugging me now?" He looked confused, but thankfully he let go of me.

' _Thank goodness. I don't know how long I could have…'_

"Is it because I'm naked and you're not?"

' _Nani!? What does he mean by that?'_

"I think you might feel a lot better if you got naked too, Killua."

**_Gon's POV_ **

I didn't know why Killua was stuttering so much or why his face looked so reddish, but I just figured that maybe it had something to do with me being the only one naked in the room.

"Is it because I'm naked and you're not?" He didn't say anything except stand still while his face got even more red.

Not knowing what else to do, I simply began stripping him. Starting with his white tank top. Once that was gone, I couldn't help but admire Killua's nice body that stood before me.

_'Amazing. Killua looks so hot.'_

"B-Baka! W-What you doing?" He shouted, pushing me away slightly. I guess I must have spaced out there a moment and he noticed me staring at his exposed body.

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm helping you out."

"By taking off my clothes?"

_'Why was he acting this way?'_

"Yeah? So what's the problem? I'm naked and I figured you might feel a little better if we were both naked." He looked away, arms crossed, as he muttered something.

"F-Fine, but….at least let me strip myself. Is that okay?" I nodded.

I took a seat on the edge of the bed and watched as Killua removed the rest of his clothes. 

He removed his shoes and then his shorts. Just when he was about to remove his boxers, he stopped himself.

"What's wrong? Why did you stop?"

"Umm, n-nothing." Slowly but surely, Killua would finally remove his boxers and I was in awe. His pee-pee looked so amazing, but then, when I looked at mine and compared them?

 _'His is bigger than mine?'_ I looked down and could see that my pee-pee, while big, was still smaller than Killua's.

 _'No fair.'_ Killua looked at me and asked what was wrong.

'That's no fair Killua!"

"Huh? What are you rambling on about now?"

"How come your pee-pee is bigger than mine?"

"How would I know? And did you really say pee-"

"Okay! Now I'm really glad I asked Leorio for advice." I clenched my fists.

**_Killua's POV_ **

"Leorio?! What's he got to do with any of-" Gon had grabbed me by the waist and tossed me on the bed before I could finish speaking.

I lied on my stomach while Gon got on top of me from behind, positioning himself.

"I'm gonna show what this tiny pee-pee can do!" That baka sounded like he was proud of having a smaller dick than mine.

_'And why was he still calling it his pee-pee?'_

"Okay! Here we go!"

"Go? W-Wait! Hold on!" When I turned my head I could see that Gon was preparing to shove his already hard cock into my asshole, without even having the decency in prepping me first.

"G-Gon! Stop! You gotta prep me…" It was too late. His cock was quickly inserted into me before I could stop him.

"A-Ahh! You baka! That hurt!" The bastard showed my asshole no mercy. Didn't even hesitate at all in shoving his whole cock into me.

"G-Gah...aah!" Gon would continuously ram his cock in and out. Not slowing down one little bit.

"Hmm, how's that Kil-lu-a?" He said in a mockery way. I swear he was hell bent on destroying my asshole.

 _'Cheeky bastard.'_ Gon's cock might have not been as big as mine but, hmm, who cares? It felt so damn good having Gon's cock rammed inside of me.

<https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/805192542094098482/810619652513333268/PicsArt_02-13-09.38.50.jpg>

"If you want, you can eat some of the Hershey kisses I placed all over the bed while I ram your butthole." I had almost forgotten all about the sweets that were scattered across the bed.

"Mmm, okay~" It was hard to speak properly without moaning every second.

Gon would rapidly ram his cock in me for what felt like an eternity. Just when it looked like he was done, I felt a sense of aura from Gon.

When I looked back, I could see Gon smiling, and it wasn't his usual goofy smile either. The look in his eyes gave me shivers.

"G-Gon? What are you...?"

" **Ren**!"

_'Ren?'_

" **AHH**!" Gon's body was shrouded with aura as he pushed his cock even deeper inside me. And now that he was using Ren? The force of his ramming increased tenfold.

"Ooh! Mmm! A-Ahh! Fuck!~" Gon had found my sweet spot, which was pretty ironic considering what I was surrounded by.

"Hmm, how does that feel, Killua? The power of a tiny pee-pee powered with Ren?"

"Feels, h-hmm, pretty good." I admitted while grabbing and eating Hershey kisses while Gon resumed ramming me.

_**Gon's POV** _

I felt so happy to hear that Killua felt happy with my powered up pee-pee.

_"Hehe, Killua looked so cute eating the Hershey kisses while I was thrusting him.'_

After only twenty minutes of thrusting my pee-pee into Killua, eventually…

"Aahhh!" We both shouted simultaneously as I finally came. Unleashing all of my juicy cum into Killua.

We both fainted afterwards. With me falling on top of Killua. Both of us moaning and trying to catch our breaths. When I opened my eyes slightly, I could see Killua still eating those Hershey kisses.

' _Even after all of that thrusting and ramming, he still has the energy to eat those sweets?'_ I sweatdrop at the sight of seeing Killua breathing hard while also engulfing as many kisses as he can.

' _What am I gonna do with you and that sweet tooth of yours?'_ I got off of Killua and wobbled towards the door. I was gonna ask Killua if he would have liked to shower together to get all cleaned up, but I could see he was too preoccupied enjoying his eating his sweets.

' _Night Killua.'_ I sighed. Opening the door and preparing to go take a shower when suddenly I heard Killua speak up.

"G-Gon, wait a second." I turned around and saw Killua lying on his back, jacking off and eating the sweets.

"Th-Thanks for the gift. It was, mmm, nice." He said with a crimson face as he moaned.

"Hehe, it's no problem. You being happy makes me happy." I closed the door. Leaning back against it and mumbling to myself.

"Happy Valentine's day, Killua."

**Author's Note:**

> Probably not one of my best works, but I hope y'all still enjoy it.
> 
> My Discord is: @Immortal Warrior#5501
> 
> And you would like to join a writing group fullll of sinful writers such as myself? Then consider joining Sin Corps Army Reborn! Open to everyone!
> 
> From fellow writers, to those who who like to beta read, etc.
> 
> The link: http://tiny.cc/NI0W4  
> (Discord link)


End file.
